


金丝雀

by Pansy_zdj529



Category: Pansy_zdj529
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansy_zdj529/pseuds/Pansy_zdj529





	金丝雀

01.

尤长靖坐在床上，空洞的眼神无望的看着前方。厚重的窗帘将大部分的阳光挡住，房间里阴沉沉的。

尤长靖不知道这是自己被囚禁在这个大房子的第几天了，一开始还数着日子，但每次翻云覆雨之后，过了几天早已数不清。

林彦俊已经很多天没来这里了，尤长靖认为可能是林彦俊玩腻了自己。不过也好，这样自己不会被他折磨。

只要林彦俊不来这里，尤长靖过得日子也不能算差，可是尤长靖不希望这样下去，他不想成为林彦俊的性奴，他想跑，他不想这样苟活下去。

前几天尤长靖就从厨房拿了把水果刀，藏在枕头底下，可是林彦俊一直没来，也没机会下手。

尤长靖坐在床上，双手搂着蜷缩的双腿。想着怎样能刺伤林彦俊逃跑的计划。

或许是想的太入神，林彦俊推门进来尤长靖都没有注意，直到林彦俊走到尤长靖的身旁。

尤长靖吓了一跳，有些心虚

“你…你怎么来了”

林彦俊从尤长靖背后俯身，脸凑到尤长靖的耳旁，用着气声说

“这是我的家，我怎么不能来了。”  
“而且…你也是我的人。”

尤长靖瞬间脸红到耳根，心想林彦俊怎么这么不要脸，自己死也不会做他的人。

尤长靖攥紧了拳头，手指尖被自己攥的泛白。尤长靖更肯定了自己的信念，一定要逃出去，不顾任何代价。

林彦俊见尤长靖没反应，也就继续说

“好几天没来了，有没有想我啊，嗯？”

尤长靖把头扭到另一边，对林彦俊置之不理。

林彦俊捏住尤长靖的下巴，将尤长靖强制看向自己。

“几天没碰你，胆子变大了是吗？嗯？”

尤长靖依旧把林彦俊视作空气，脸对着林彦俊眼神还是看向其他的方向。

林彦俊看见尤长靖还是没反应，本来忍着的情绪马上爆发了。

林彦俊把尤长靖身上的被子用力掀开，将尤长靖压在自己身子底下。

尤长靖身上一直只穿了一件白衬衣，下面自然是没有东西遮挡。

尤长靖将头扭过去，不愿看向林彦俊。林彦俊拿出一个跳蛋，毫无防备的塞进尤长靖的后穴里。

尤长靖感受到林彦俊塞了跳蛋到自己的后穴，十分不舒服，想一会趁林彦俊对自己做龌龊的事情的时候刺伤他然后逃跑。

林彦俊将尤长靖的衬衣扯开，扣子也都崩到了底下。林彦俊开始啃食着尤长靖的锁骨，从上至下，一点一点亲吻着尤长靖的身体。

林彦俊发现尤长靖肚子上的软肉少了许多，一看就知道尤长靖最近有没好好吃饭。看来明天又要采取措施喂胖一点了。

尤长靖反手摸索着枕头下面的刀，食指还不小心被割了一下，不过这点疼痛对尤长靖不算什么。

尤长靖一把握紧刀，向身上的林彦俊刺去。

林彦俊反应极快，马上就躲开了，只刺中了林彦俊的胳膊。

尤长靖看着林彦俊注意力分开，马上跳下床向房间外跑去。

林彦俊看向跑走的尤长靖

“哼，想跑……”

别墅是两层的，尤长靖计划过逃跑的路线。

尤长靖急匆匆跑到楼下，不知为何身后还没有林彦俊或保镖的身影。楼下的大门也无人看守。

尤长靖推开门，看到的是一片森林。尤长靖傻眼了，还想着要是郊区还有求救的可能，没想到是深山……

尤长靖后穴突然一阵痉挛，腿软的瞬间跪倒了地上。

林彦俊从尤长靖的身后走来，手里把玩着跳蛋的遥控器。

“啧啧啧，可真不乖。看来不惩罚一下不行了啊”

尤长靖受不了后穴的刺激，眼里一片水汪汪的，看起来可怜极了。

林彦俊慢慢向尤长靖走进，尤长靖一点一点向后退

“我求求你，放过我好不好，求求你了”

尤长靖的声音有些颤抖

林彦俊蹲在尤长靖的面前，有些粗糙的手摩挲着尤长靖的脸

“让我放了你？哼，那谁又能放了我？”

林彦俊连拖带拽的把尤长靖带进了地下室。

林彦俊刚想把跳蛋从尤长靖的后穴拽出来，就被尤长靖咬了一口刚才胳膊上被刺伤的伤口。

“尤长靖，你不愧他妈属狗的”

林彦俊把尤长靖扔到一面墙前，用手铐拷住了尤长靖的双手。

林彦俊从旁边的桌上拿了一杯不明液体，强制的灌进了尤长靖的嘴。

尤长靖被呛得咳嗽，满脸通红

“你放开我！你给我喝了什么！”

林彦俊拿起旁边的皮鞭向地上猛的一抽，走到尤长靖的身旁，俯在他的耳边

“宝贝～我劝你老实点，要不然我可不知道接下来会发生什么事情”

林彦俊又往尤长靖的后穴塞进一个跳蛋，将两个跳蛋同时开到最大的频率

“林～林彦俊～嗯～你个变态”

尤长靖咬紧嘴唇努力让自己不发出呻吟的声音。

林彦俊将内裤脱下，用肉棒扫着尤长靖的脸

“乖，舔”

尤长靖将头别过去，摆出一副宁死不从的样子

林彦俊看着尤长靖的样子，就算自己强制把肉棒塞进尤长靖的嘴尤长靖也会想给自己咬断。

“行，尤长靖，你等着”

林彦俊把口球绑在尤长靖的脸上，将尤长靖转过身去，背朝自己跪在地上。

林彦俊拿起旁边的蜡烛，点燃。走进尤长靖，将蜡油滴在尤长靖的身上。

“一滴”

“嗯～”

尤长靖被口球堵着说不出话，只能支支吾吾的发出几个音节。尤长靖的嘴角流出津液，流至下巴。

“两滴”

蜡油把尤长靖雪白的皮肤烫的泛红。

“宝贝，疼不疼？嗯？还是很舒服？”

林彦俊跪在尤长靖的身后，用肉棒蹭着尤长靖的穴口。

尤长靖刚被下了药，被欲望控制的情不自禁，不住地往林彦俊身上蹭。

“啧，真是个小骚货，真他妈欠艹”

林彦俊将尤长靖身体里的两个跳蛋拔出来，后穴的空虚感让尤长靖有些难受。尤长靖的腰不停的扭动的。

林彦俊把尤长靖的口球解开，尤长靖突然有些不适应，但后穴的空虚感将他拉回现实。

“林彦俊…你…你放开我”

林彦俊将一根手指插入了尤长靖的后穴

“嗯～不…不可以”

“不可以？可宝贝的小穴一直吸着我的手指我让我走呢”

药效开始发作，尤长靖实在忍不住了，几乎快丧失了理智。

“林…林彦俊你快点”

“快点？快点干嘛？”

尤长靖难以启齿，羞耻感让他说不出那两个字

“你不说我就先走了”

“快点…快点肏我”

林彦俊漏出戏谑的笑容

“求我”

“林…林彦俊……求求你”

“叫我什么？”

林彦俊将两根手指插入尤长靖的后穴，开始搅动

“嗯～哥哥～嗯～”

“不对”

林彦俊又加入了一个手指，更快的抽插起来

“老…老公～啊～”  
“不～不要了～啊～”

林彦俊将三根手指抽出来，看向尤长靖

“宝贝，你可是你自己说的不要了哦”

林彦俊站起身，拿起皮鞭，向尤长靖背后抽去

“啊～哥哥……老公我要”

“要什么？嗯？”

“要…林彦俊要不你就别做了！”

林彦俊使劲抽了一下尤长靖

“尤长靖，他妈算你狠”

林彦俊对尤长靖忍到极限，还是那么倔，只能认真惩罚了。

林彦俊早就欲火难耐想要肏翻眼前的尤物，林彦俊从后面猛的一顶，直接就顶到了花心。

“啊～太～太深了”

“嗯？谁刚才说不要了？嗯？”  
“宝贝可真紧，才几天没碰你又变得这么紧了，嗯？”

林彦俊九浅一深的顶弄着，尤长靖努力克制自己的呻吟却又忍不住。

“宝贝，叫出来，我喜欢听”

“嗯～不…不要”

林彦俊下面用力地抽插着，手里还捏着尤长靖胸前粉嫩的红豆。尤长靖的玉茎时不时磨蹭着墙壁，在三重刺激下尤长靖不禁射了出来。

“宝贝怎么这么快就射了啊，老公还没玩够呢”

尤长靖高潮过一次我像化成一滩水一样，全身没了力气，声音软软的

“求求你了，不…不要了好不好”

“不要了？可我一次都没射呢，怎么办？”

尤长靖只能摇摇头

“不…不要了”

林彦俊像没听见尤长靖的哀求一样，依旧努力的肏干着尤长靖。

林彦俊又不知道射了几次，尤长靖的玉茎只能可怜巴巴的吐出点水。

尤长靖的后穴已经被肏的麻木了，在不知道在第几次就晕了过去，林彦俊射完从尤长靖的身体中退了出去。

尤长靖的眼角还挂着泪痕，后穴流出了乳白色的液体，还混合着一些血液，一幅被玩坏了的样子。

林彦俊将尤长靖抱到浴室，将精液处理干净，再为红肿的小穴上了药。

林彦俊帮尤长靖清理时水珠打在脸上尤长靖的脸上让尤长靖清醒了一下，不过尤长靖又马上靠在林彦俊的怀里睡去了。

林彦俊看向怀中人的反应，啧，想逃跑都没毅力，小傻瓜。

林彦俊看着尤长靖背后的红印子，有些心疼

“你要是乖一点我会那么使劲吗？”

林彦俊洗澡的时候感觉到伤口的刺痛才想起下午被尤长靖刺的伤口。

“啧，还真是个暴躁的小兔子”

清理过后，林彦俊把尤长靖抱回床上，把被给尤长靖盖好，亲了亲尤长靖的额头，就转身走出房门离开了。

“尤长靖，我比你想的更爱更爱你”

end.


End file.
